ppg x rrb love story chapter 4
by Fluttershy562
Summary: Chapter 4. Great story, guarantee it. Enjoy. Sorry if I have short sentences.


**Hey, everyone! So sorry I hadn't updated in a while! I was grounded for a few weeks. Haha, I'm a badass alright! Anyway, I've also received a review from dreamer00 (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) that why are my chapters separated. I'm new to fanfiction, so I don't have that much experience, so I apologize! I've gotten everything fixed and cleared up now, so enjoy! You guys probably don't read this so let's get on with the story..**

**PPG X RRB LOVE STORY CHAPTER 4**

**Chapter 4-Truth or Lie?**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

'I've got to tell Buttercup. I've got to tell Buttercup' Is all I thought as I searched for my sister. Finally, when I arrived at the park, I saw her. I quickly flew towards her. She was in a soccer game with some friend of hers. "Buttercup! Quick, come here!" I yelled to her, panic in my voice.

She paused the game and walked towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

When she asked that, I nearly broke down into tears right on the spot. "B-bubbles..she's i-in trouble! We've got to find her! She called me a few minutes ago saying she was in trouble..She was on a date with that stupid Mitch guy! Before she hung up, she said she was somewhere behind Joe's…do you know where that is?" I asked quickly.

When I finished, I saw anger and panic in her eyes. She quickly flew over to her friend and told him she had to go somewhere important, then she said, "We've GOT to find her. And I think I know where she is. Follow me."

**At Joe's the restaurant**

'This place is so..creepy. How in the world will Bubbles be in this place?' I thought, shaking my head. We were in the entrance of in the back of Joe's restaurant, and I didn't like how it looked. At all. "So how does this involve Bubbles?!" I asked desperately.

"Hey! Be quiet. I think I hear something." Buttercup motioned for me to be quiet and listen.

I heard some faded yelling a distance away. My eyes grew wide when I heard what the voice said.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

'That voice..sounds so familiar..' I thought. Trying to remember who's voice it was.

"Oh. My. God." Buttercup whispered. "It's..IT'S BOOMER! WHAT THE HELL?!"

She flew quickly to Boomer's side, and I can already see her yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! Oh wait, let me GUESS! You're an accomplice of this dirty rat face!"

I searched for Bubbles, and in hopes she'll be okay, I found her laying on the floor, knocked out cold.

"Bubbles!" I yelled as I flew to her side. Over the years, I've learned on how to use my Chemical X to heal others, and that's what I was doing to Bubbles. After a few minutes, I felt tired, but it was worth it. Bubbles had enough energy to talk for a few seconds before she blacked out again.

"B-bubbles? What happened?" I said.

"No…it..wasn't B-boomer…Mitch.." she became unconscious.

Just when Buttercup was about to get in a fight with Boomer, I stopped her. "WAIT! BC, it wasn't Boomer! It was Mitch! I healed Bubbles a little for her to tell me, but she..blacked out again..".

BC immediately stopped and turned to face Mitch. "Huh, so you thought you could get away with this, Mitch? Hehe. Very funny. NOT." She became quiet for a few minutes, as if she wasn't gonna hit him. But I knew better.

After she was ready, she exploded. "SO YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET YOUR DIRTY ASS ON MY SISTER, HUH?! WELL YOU'RE WRONG, MITCH, OR SHOULD I SAY BITCH! YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE MAN WHORE BECAUSE NIQQA TOMORROW YOU AIENT GONNA SEE THE LIGHT! STUPID CUNT!"

(I apologize for the ghetto shit talking. I usually make my characters talk like that in my stories when they're mad because I'm ghetto as well, haha. Back to the story now.)

Blossom rolled her eyes as she montioned for Boomer to step back, and as she grabbed Bubbles, pulling her out of the way. 'Mitch, you're dead now' she thought, as BC charged towards Mitch.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"STUPID CUNT!" I yelled as I charged torwards him. Before I knocked him out in a K.O. hit (Wooh!), I saw in his eyes what was hidden there. Secrets, dirty, dark secrets. Frozen in fear, he just stood there, waiting for me to kill him. And so I did, aien't no one gonna get mercy, boo boo's. Not after what he did to Bubbles.

_Five minutes later_

"I'm satisified, let's go." I said after I kicked Mitch's little dirty ass. I flew away towards our house. Boomer, who was holding Bubbles bridal style, and Blossom followed me. When we arrived, I opened the door and stormed in. I was mad, and I lied when I said I was satisfied of beating up Mitch. 'He deserved a whole lot more than shit talking and ass kicking.' I thought.

"Um, Buttercup? Can you come over for a moment?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Whatever." I puffed as I walked over to Boomer and her. Bubbles was on the couch, healing slowly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about what happened when I was there." Boomer piped up.

I rolled my eyes, Boomer was kind of..stupid (lol xDD but he's adorable), even when he was five years old. "Yeah, well, what happened?" I asked roughly, making Boomer uncomfortable.

"Well, I was hanging around Joe's when I heard a scream. I was curious, so I went over to where I heard the scream from, and I saw Bubbles and..what was that guy's name? Mitch? Well..he was gonna…um, rape her?" He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hold on. So you're saying you were hanging around Joe's? What the hell? So you were basically spying on Bubbs?" I said, my voice rising in anger. 'He's so dumb! But I never thought he'd be a stalker!' I thought. Boomer's face turned in anger.

"Hey! Just because I'm around Joe's at the same time Bubbles had a date with that perv doesn't mean I was stalking her!" He said, angrily. Blossom's eyes widened when she realized where this argument would lead to. Surprisingly, though, I didn't hit him, or yell at him. I just..didn't feel like it. And let me tell you, he was damn lucky I didn't.

"Fine. So you're not a stalker. At least not to Bubbles, anyway." I said, exaggerating a 'bit. This caught both Blossom and Boomer by surprise as I walked away to my bedroom, slamming the door.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

'I can't believe..wow.' Is all I could think of at the moment. "Uh..s-sorry Boomer..for the disturbance..have a nice day."I said awkwardly as I pushed him out the door, then closing the door. 'I never thought BC could actually control her anger..' But then again, Buttercup is full of surprises. I walked over to Bubbles. She seemed pretty weak, but she would heal soon. What's strange though is that how did Bubbles become the "damsel in distress" when she has her super powers to kick ass? (lol xDD). "I've got to research this..no wait. I could ask Bubbles what happened when she wakes up." I whispered quietly to myself. For now, the only important thing is for Bubbles to get better. As for Buttercup, I didn't have to worry about her. She'll get over it. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower. 'I need it.' I thought as I stepped in the warm water.

**Well, and that's the end of the chapter, but not the story! Also, sorry if the chapter was kind of short, I didn't really have enough time today to make a long chapter like I always do. Anyway, stay tuned in for the next chapter! :D What happens next? Find out in the next chapter! xDD And don't worry, I'll be sendin' in those fresh chapters! Also, for chapter five, do ya' guys mind offering any fresh ideas? Thanks! Well, see ya' in da next chapter, homies!**


End file.
